Field of Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to dual chamber applicators containing pharmaceutical compositions for topical, transdermal or transmucosal use, and methods of using dual chamber applicators to effect topical, transdermal or transmucosal delivery of a pharmaceutically active agent.
Background
Applicators containing pharmaceutical compositions for topical, transdermal or transmucosal use are known, but there continues to be a need for applicators for pharmaceutical compositions that are unstable or that include one or more unstable components. For example, resin tinctures comprising a pharmaceutically active agent, alcohol and resin may suffer from instability, such as may be associated with specific active agents (such as bacitracin or chlorhexidine gluconate) that become unstable when they are mixed in an alcoholic solution that also includes a resin, such as benzoin or mastic gum. For example, the pharmaceutically active ingredient, may (1) fail to dissolve, (2) precipitate, or (3) break down over time once placed into an alcoholic solution that also includes a resin. There remains a need for applicators for such compositions.